You will always have me
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Set before the first movie ... Esme persuades Carlisle to get them a bed.


Although they had no need for a bed, Esme had insisted on one when they had first arrived in Forks.

The house had already been planned and built ahead of their arrival but the bedrooms had been left for each individual to decorate. Alice and Rosalie had taken charge of theirs room, Jasper and Emmett happy to take a back seat for once. But Esme had insisted that we make the decision together as to how our room was furnished.

When it was nearing completion, we took a step back and admired it for the first time. Dark panelled walls much like my office on the lower floor, dark heavy curtains on the windows but lighter furnishings, chairs with soft cushions and bookcases full of bright books. There were soft rugs on the floor laying over the dark red carpet. The only thing missing was a bed. I had at first suggested something like a chaise longue to fill the space but Esme had her heart set on a bed.

She knew that we didn't need it for sleep, she had known that for a very long time now but there were other activities that a bed could be used for. Although I couldn't read her thoughts like Edward could, I could see the mirth and passion in her eyes as she walked around the furniture store later that day. We walked along together; my arm wrapped around her waist and her's resting on my hips. We both stopped by the last bed in the store. The others has all been too colourful and cheerful and though we thought of ourselves as happy people, there was something about being a vampire that encouraged the pair of us towards darker materials and colours.

This bed however was perfect. The headboard was tall and covered in a dark brown fabric that matched the edging and the feet of the bed. The spread was a deep red colour that would match the carpet and the pillows were huge and soft. Esme turned to look at me, hope in her eyes and I merely nodded unable to say no to her.

...

The car ride home was peaceful. After they had placed their order and been told that the bed would be delivered by that evening, they had left. Carlisle turned to look at his wife as the car headed slowly back to the house. He placed a hand on top of hers and linked their fingers, she looked up and smiled at him, perfectly content.

When they arrived, after locking the car in the garage they headed up stairs, both delighted to see the bed had been delivered all ready and brought in by one of the boys. Carlisle picked the box up under one arm and took Esme's hand with the other and headed upstairs.

Once the bed had been put together they both sat on the edge admiring their handiwork. Esme had placed pictures around the room, some on the window ledges and some in the bookcase, some even on the walls. There were ones of the whole family playing baseball and hiking. There was one of their wedding on Carlisle's bedside table and there were a few of the "youngster's" randomly taken over the last few decades.

The room had a lived in feel, even if the occupants weren't technically living. They both moved towards each other instinctively and lay back against the mattress holding each other.

"Carlisle" Esme murmured, her face buried into his chest. He looked down at her and ran his hand through her hair, admiring the way the caramel coloured highlights shined in the light.

"Yes" he replied quietly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"This is too perfect" she whispered, happily snuggling into her husband's body knowing that they could both happily stay like that forever. Both of them were content to stay like that for the rest of the day when they heard the arguing start downstairs. Esme sighed and sat up first and pulled her husband up behind her. He stood as she stood and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"They will all want to leave one day" he said knowing it to be the truth. He felt her nod before she turned in his arms.

"That may be, but you will always have me" she said as she placed a swift kiss on his cheek. She ducked under his arms and headed for the door.

"Well Doctor Cullen, as much as I would love to have you examine me again, we must both deal with those delightful children of ours" she laughed. He snorted and raced after as she flitted from the door way.


End file.
